Devastation and RenewedHope
by liefrebrus
Summary: Is my version of the battle between Eragon/Murtagh and Saphira/Thorn and what happens after word. There will be later lemons. Rated M for violence and sexual themes! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my version of the battle between Murtagh/Eragon and Thorn/Saphira, at the end of the 2**__**nd**__** book. Enjoy. I know its not exactly word for word correct but you get the basic jist of the situation.**_

"So are you going to kill me or what?" Murtagh laughed, a small hint of madness creeping into his voice. "No, King Galbatorix's orders are to have you captured and brought before him." Saphira, still pinned beneath Thorn roared in anger.

Eragon looked over at her and his eyes grew hard with anger. "Eragon if you don't come I will kill her. Galbatorix still has one more egg, and he can make it hatch and bond with you. But will you willingly sacrafice your other half to save his pitiful rebellion?" he swept his hand over the Varden. Then closed it into a fist, and dropped his hand to his side and smiled evilly. _He truly has gone insane._

"Eragon? Murtagh" Eragon froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere. The musical voice was strained with weariness. He turned around and frowned. There standing before was Arya. Blood stained sword held slack in her hand.

"Arya…" He was shocked at the strain in his voice. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Murtagh. "**Slytha"** Eragon slumped to the ground. Before he could hit the floor Murtagh grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. "Stay where you are elf or he and his dragon die." Murtagh hissed.

Running Murtagh jumped on Thorn in one single leap, slinging Eragon over the front of the saddle and pressing a dagger to his throat. He looked at Saphira. "You will fly with us. Don't try anything or he will die." Saphira nodded and took to the skies. Thorn followed shortly after. ******************************

Eragon woke in a dark cold cell. Groaning he remembered what had happened and let his head fall to his hands. _Saphira? Are you there, can you hear me? _Eragon waited for any response form his dragon. None came. Just then he heard armored boots heading his way. Soon the door opened to show 10 soldiers and Galbatorix. The Black King looked down at Eragon with a mad glint in his eyes. "So you are the new rider are you? Can you tell me what that pathetic Varden are up to? Where the elves are?"

Eragon looked up at Galbatorix and spat in his face. Galbatorix angrily wiped the spittle from his face and grabbed Eragon by his arm and dragged him deeper into the dungeons. They passed hundreds of doors and hallways, until they finally came to an incredibly thick door. Galbatorix through it open and dragged Eragon in. Eragon looked around the room quickly and saw a set of chains hanging from the ceiling. To his left was a table filled with painful looking objects. Whips, 5 thronged mini whips with nails on the end, and countless other torture devices.

Galbatorix ripped off Eragon's tunic and trousers, leaving him only in his underpants. He chained his wrists to the chains hanging form the ceiling and his legs to the shackles on the ground. To Eragon's right a fire roared to life, heating the iron rods placed in it.

_**Warning: Torture Scene, if you are squeamish please skip to the end of the torture scene.**_

Galbatorix walked over to the red-hot iron rods and picked it up and examined it. Without turning around he said; "You will tell me Eragon. _Everything._ Where your elves live, what your Varden leader is planning, and most importantly your true name. Yes Eragon you _**WILL** _tell me." With that said he turned around and faced Eragon. He placed the rod against Eragon's muscled abdomen and let it sit**. **Eragon screamed in agony. "What is your name Eragon?"

"I don't know" Eragon screamed. Galbatorix removed the rod and stuck it back in the fire to reheat. He grabbed another one and turned around. He stabbed the fresh rod through Eragon's thigh. "What is your name Eragon?" Galbatorix asked in the same calm tone. Eragon screamed as pain lanced up his leg, bringing tears to his eyes. Galbatorix grabbed another rod and shoved it through Eragon's right arm. Again he asked; "What is your name Eragon?" Eragon clenched his jaw tight and closed his eyes.

Galbatorix walked to the table and grabbed a mini 5-thronged whip with nails on the end and swung it experimentally. Again he turned to Eragon and asked, "What is your name Eragon?" When Eragon did not reply he swung the whip, catching and sticking into Eragon's ribs. "What is your name Eragon?" Galbatorix ripped the whip out and Eragon screamed. Galbatorix walked in front of Eragon and waited till he had stopped screaming. "Eragon look to your left. I have the cruelest items sitting on that table. Just tell me your name so that we can move away from this bloody episode." Eragon looked at the table then back at Galbatorix and smiled.

In the Ancient Language Eragon said; "You will never get my name, or the elves location, or what the Varden is doing form my lips."

"Fine, then I will take it by force." Galbatorix launched a powerful attack on Eragon's mind, but Eragon was ready for it and had only one thing on his mind, Arya.

_**End of Torture Scene.**_

_**Please R&R!!! I'm planning on making this more than just this lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Eragon, except for what I write about it. The characters belong to Chris P.**_

Day Two:

Eragon awoke the next day fully healed and fully clothed. He tried sitting up, but almost immediately he had to lie down again to keep the room from spinning.

Galbatorix had beaten Eragon's mind and body all through the day until he was on the verge of death. Galbatorix then sent for guards to dress and bring Eragon to the castle's healer to be tended to.

Eragon again tried to sit up, this time with minimal dizziness, Eragon looked around and at the foot of his little mattress was a tray of food, and he ignored it. _Saphira? Can you hear me? _Eragon opened his mind as far as he could, straining to hear Saphira.

_Ahh, little one. I'm sorry I was not there to help you with the pain. Shrukian (I'm not sure I spelled it right please let me know)_ _fed me a drug that made me sleep. _

_It's all right Saphira. Galbatorix got nothing from me. _

_Good, stay strong little one. Shrukian tells me that the third egg is down the hall from your cell. _

_Shrukian, Why is he helping us?! _

_Little one he is like us, trapped against his own will. He does not wish to serve Galbatorix but he must. He may not be able to free us physically, but he can help us nonetheless. _

_Please tell him my thanks, Saphira. _

_I will. He says that the food at the end of your bed is safe to eat; he gave it to the soldier directly. _

With that said Eragon dove at the food, suddenly ravenous. After eating the soup he started to get a very strange feelings from Saphira. They seemed vaguely familiar. And then it hit him, a hug wave of pleasure coursed through his brain. Nearly knocking him off his bed.

_Saphira?_

There was silence for a moment, and then another wave of pleasure hit him.

_Saphira! What are you doing!?_

Eragon suddenly saw Shrukian across form the dungeon, and could hear him talking. _He's talking with Saphira! Oh I get it now, I'm looking through Saphira's eyes. _

_I'm sorry Saphira; it pains me to see you and your rider like this. I wish I could do something to help._

_You have Shrukian; Eragon will be able to use magic and to free himself eventually._

_I know but if only I could do more. Saphira if you swear to me that you will not hurt me while you are held captive here I can release you from your chains. _

In the Ancient Language Saphira she swore she would bring no harm to Shrukian while being held captive. With that said Shrukian walked over and with one mighty slash freed Saphira of her chains. She opened her wings and stretched her tight muscles.

Peeking over at Shrukian she saw him gazing at her.

_What is it Shrukian? _

_I just wish that my scales would return to their former color._

He sighed and closed his eyes in sadness.

_I was once a wild dragon Saphira. Able to fly, hunt, and mate when I wished. But I also envy the bond between you and your dragon. _

An ice blue tear slid down Shrukian's scaly cheek. Saphira walked over and nuzzled his check capturing the tear on her snout before it hit the ground.

_Was this once the color of your scales? _ Shrukian gazed longingly at the tear, then looked at Saphira and nodded. She again nuzzled his cheek sliding down and embracing him with her neck.

_There is one thing you can do to help us Shrukian. _He left her embrace and looked at her.

_And what might that be Saphira?_

_If the Varden where to have more dragons then we might have a chance to win this war, you could provide these dragons._

_Saphira you know perfectly well that I am bound by my oath in the Ancient Language, I can not give you the third egg. _

_The third egg no, but new ones yes. _

Saphira looked up at Shrukian with a sheepish expression. Realization dawned on Eragon. _She wishes for him to mate her! _Shrukian's talons scratched into the dungeon floor, burrowing gashes the length of Eragon's forearm.

_Saphira I… _

_You are not bound in oath to mate with me, please Shrukian give the Varden hope. _

_As you wish Saphira._

**Warning Lemon Scene: **

Saphira turned and faced away from Shrukian, and rolling her wings forward so that they would not get injured. Using his tail Shrukian locked the dungeon's door. Jumping upon Saphira's back he thrust forward. Grasping Saphira's neck between his jaws, and fanning his wings, Shrukian thrust forward again. Hitting his mark Shrukian shuffled his hind legs forward, pushing himself farther and farther into Saphira.

**End of Lemon.**

Eragon tore himself away from Saphira as he heard the sound of a pair of armored boots coming his way. When they reached his door they stopped. Eragon heard the clanging of keys, and then the creak of the door hinges.

In stepped a soldier, garbed in Galbatorix's colors. "Come with me." Eragon got up and followed the soldier back to the room he was in yesterday. "Remove your tunic and trousers." Eragon did as he was bid, then went and stood below the shackles hanging from the ceiling. The soldier chained him up and walked out leaving him alone. Not 10 minutes later Galbatorix stepped in to continue what he started yesterday.

_**Hehehe, aren't I such a tease. I feel so bad for Shrukian, he's always thought of as the bad guy but it's all against his will. I promise I will not go cut off the next lemon. Please R&R. I will put up another chapter maybe later today.**_


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys its me. I'm sorry I didn't update, I didn't like their was a huge gap in my story. So I'll be writing what happenes in between what I wrote lol.

And also let me know what you might like to see happen in the story, be warned though if I don't like it then I wont use it lol. Please leave your comments just in the review section, please and thank you.


End file.
